The Jealous Type
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Nick walks in on his boyfriend making out with none other than Sebastian Smythe, but ends up making out with his favorite blond. Fine out why. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: I'm getting a lot of prompts on tumblr (thank you!) and well here's the latest ones. I hope you guys like it, especially the anon who requested it! Also a thank you to my beta pavarotti! (got your name right this time!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee! (but I'm saving up for it!)**

**P****rompt:** Nick and Jeff have an argument, It gets heated and one of them slaps the other, leading to a hot makeout session.

The Jealous Type

Here's something you should know about me—I am very protective of my boyfriend Jeff. It wasn't easy for us to get to this point, and I'm sure as hell not going to loose him now. Luckily, most people here at Dalton know and respect that. In fact, the only one who fails to is Sebastian Smythe. Just his name makes my skin crawl. He just waltzes right in, taking control of the Warblers and immediately flirting with Jeff. _My_ Jeff. That is not okay.

Now that you know all that, you can understand my anger and disbelief when I walked in on Sebastian and Jeff making out on the couch in the dorm room I share with my boyfriend.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, storming up to the two.

Sebastian smirked (because he _always_ smirks) and looked briefly back at Jeff before he stood. "I better go," he announced, (as if I care!) trying to push past me.

The thing is, I'm a lot stronger than I look, so instead of letting him by, I step forward, one arm clenched by my side.

"Answer me, Smythe," I spat, my eyes glaring at the taller boy.

He shook his head, laughing like it was no big deal. Like I was a silly little kid. "What's the matter, Duval? Upset your little boyfriend wanted me more?" he taunted.

That's it, before I knew what was happening, I was swinging my fist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blond as my hand connected with an eye.

"Jeff!" I screamed.

My boyfriend had come between me and that son of a bitch, and he had taken the blow himself, directly in his beautiful hazel eye.

"I better go," Sebastian mumbled, winking at Jeff before he slinked out of our room.

Jeff let out a cry, falling back onto the couch. "Nicky, I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking pathetic.

But he's Jeff, and I'm Nick, and I can't just let the man I love stay hurt. So I sit down stiffly beside him, closing my eyes.

"Jeff, explain. Tell me he was lying," I almost begged. All I wanted to do was to get Jeff some ice and make it better, but I couldn't. I needed to know this first, for my own sanity.

My boyfriend sighed, lowering his hand to reveal an ugly looking black eye that I had accidentally given him. It broke my heart to know that I did that, that I caused him pain. But my heart was already in pieces from seeing him and that fucking meerkat together.

"No," he murmured softly, shaking his head. "Sebastian said he'd give you a solo if I had sex with him."

I stared at him blankly, my eyebrows furrowing. "Excuse me—what?" I asked, still awestruck and completely unsure of what to think. I love Jeff, more than anything, but I don't understand how he could be so _stupid_ at times. I don't care that much about solos! Sure, Uptown Girl was awesome, but it's not worth the pain and humiliation of Jeff _sleeping_with Sebastian!

Jeff sighed, hanging his head, his blond fringe covering his face. "Nicky, I-I know it was really stupid, but I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to get the stage time you deserve!"

I looked at him, pulling his head up so our eyes locked and without thinking I grabbed his hands and pulled him up, pushing him roughly against the wall. "Never do that again, Jeffie," I muttered before I crashed my lips against his, pulling his hair just as he likes it.

My boyfriend moaned, his mouth falling open, giving me the perfect opportunity to suck his tongue into my mouth. He whimpered, trusting his hips forward and winding his arms around my neck.

"Never," he whimpered breathlessly, "I only want you."

I smirked back at him, raising his hands above his head to pull off his tie and white button down. "Mmm, good boy," I nearly growled, tilting my head to the side so I can kiss him deeper.

Have I mentioned how fucking amazing Jeff's lips are? No? Well they are amazing, like he has the most skilled mouth around, and I know this from experience.

My favorite blond whimpered into my mouth, his breathing heavy. "Nicky," he managed to get out, completely breathless.

I loved that I could do this to him, make him moan and squirm at my mercy. It's pretty sweet.

I congratulated his ability to talk with another kiss, this one deeper than before. It's all tongue and teeth, needy and hot, and it's making both of us hard.

"B-babe," he murmured, pulling away slowly. "W-we should stop. Warblers start in five."

Fucking Warblers, always interrupting my fun. I sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw before helping him get dressed again.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly as we make our way down towards the Warbler hall, kissing along his neck and jaw as we move. "We'll finish this latter." I whispered in his ear, winking before strutting in to practice.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me smile, so you may want to send one ;) Also, prompts. I love those things!**

**~ xoxo Bea**


End file.
